I don’t want to breath anymore
by nightmarebeforechristmas
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is lost and hurt he gets help by an unexpected ally. Hermione Granger, but she doesn’t know who she really is and he has yet to guess. After all why should he? Everyone thinks she’s dead.
1. I have to get away

( I, unfortunately, am not J.K. Rowling. Meaning I do not own anything that you recognize from the book..)

A.N... "..." --- is speech '...' ---- is thought

It was freezing. The rain was pouring down from a sky that was black and seemingly endless. Lightning flashed angrily, blanketing the world in a blinding burst of white light that lasted for mere seconds. Thunder daring those who had the ability to fly, taunting them to take flight, warning them of their almost certain death if they accepted the challenge. Which no sane person would ever even consider. The rain made it impossible to see far in any direction, forcing me to walk almost blindly through the deserted streets, The only good thing about it was that I didn't need to worry about being seen by any one. They were all safely hidden in their homes. Doors and windows shut tight to keep out the frigid wind and icy rain. I couldn't stop and take shelter from the onslaught of the storm. I knew better than that. If I were to stop when I had just now begun I knew that I would go back, or be found. I couldn't let that happen. I had to keep on going.

I understood that, at least one person, would miss me when I disappeared.. Her name was Caitlin. My best friend. We did everything together. At least we used to, but , given the circumstances, I had to leave. My life was falling down around me. Everything that could possibly go wrong did. I wasn't stupid enough, though, to believe that it couldn't get worse. I knew that it could, and given a slight chance would. I had to go for her sake. I didn't want what was happening to me to start affecting her. I would do anything in my power to prevent it. Running away wasn't what I wanted. I wanted it all to just go away and leave me be, but that wasn't likely to happen. After hours of thinking in the dead of knight I could figure out no other way. I had to leave to protect her.

I ran silently, which wasn't hard given the immaculate noise the storm was making. I had only been outside for a few minutes, though it seemed like hours, and was already soaked and chilled to the bone. I was running down an alley about two blocks from the house I resided in. No, used to, I no longer can return there. It was after midnight and most people went to sleep long ago. I reached the end of the alley and was about to turn and continue my journey on the main road when I ran into what felt like a brick wall. I hadn't expected the impact so it was no surprise when I lost my balance. Falling I had two choices: fall face first into the slippery concrete or grab a hold of the thing I had run into. I chose the later. Quickly I reached out and grabbed hold of what I realized was a shirt collar.

'Oh' I realized 'it's a person.'

I was worried now 'Is he here to take me back? Did my mom awaken and realize I was gone?' I wasn't sure but I did know one thing. I wasn't going to go without a fight.

After crashing to the ground I quickly scrambled to my feet. I turned and tried to flee back down the alley, but I wasn't fast enough. I felt him take hold of me before I took even two steps.

"I don't know these streets. Please... Help me!" he said this barely above a whisper. Looking into his eyes I saw what appeared to be desperation. "They'll kill me if im found. I don't want to die."

I wasn't sure what to do, so I asked "Who is after you?"

"Not here. Its not safe." he was pleading with me. "There after me. Please."

"Follow me." I wasn't sure why I decided to help him. As far as I knew the guy could be an psychotic murder. All I knew was that I couldn't leave him there. His leg was badly cut and I stood frozen for a moment watching as the dark red blood pored out from the deep gash, mingling with the cold rain

Grabbing a hold of his arm, so we didn't get separated by the storm, I led him around the corner and down the street. Heading towards the river. No one went down there and seeing as I had been planning my escape for weeks now I saw no reason to let him disrupt my plans.

It took us about half an hour to get there. He was limping badly and I had to support him so as he did not fall. Once we reached the small alcove in which I had stored bottled water and some packaged food, he collapsed upon the floor. I tried to catch him but he was to heavy. He hit the floor with a grunt. Kneeling beside him I asked "Are you alright?"

"I'll live, wether that's a blessing or a curse I don't know."

Nodding in understanding I rose from the floor and shut the metal door against the fierce war that the sky was ragging.

Turning around I was startled to see him standing directly behind me with what appeared to be a stick that was alight at the tip. Pointing it strait at me he whispered in a deadly quiet voice " Take off your jacket."

'_Oh hell I knew I shouldn't have brought him.'_ I looked at him through my midnight blue eyes which were not wide open in anxiety. "Your joking. Right?" Id come to far in my plans to be raped and murdered. Then again if I was killed down here no one would find me. Causing the same affect my running away would, and it would hide me so much more effectively then running. Plus it would be a lot easier.

Taking no loner than 30 seconds to make the decision I looked him strait in the eye and said "If your gonna kill me, do it quickly." The only indication that he had heard me was that his eyes opened slightly larger.

"Off with it."

Slowly I unzipped my jacket. Removing it without taking my eyes off of him. After it had dropped to the floor he painfully grabbed my left wrist and held the stick, which was now softly glowing, close to my left forearm. I watched as he scrutinize the pale skin feeling confused. What in the world was he doing?

"rivelare a me ciò che è nascosto." when the last of these words were spoken my hole body began to tingle. It felt as though needles were being shoved through every inch of my body. The light at the tip of the stick had changed from whit to a dark blue.

Nodding his head in satisfaction, of what I was yet to understand, he moved the stick so that it no longer was pointed at me and uttered "Finito."

I was startled there was something strange about this man. Its like he's casting spells on me. Casting spells on me? He's casting spells on me! That had to be it and that stick was a... a... a wand. Oh god. What have I gotten myself into.

I had heard stories about an alter universe. If you will. A place were people who could weld magic lived apart from those who could not. But those were just stories. Weren't they? It wasn't like I didn't believe in magic. I had for years now, but seeing it being performed, was well shocking to say the least.

"You aren't one of them." It was said more as a statement than a questions.

I was completely and utterly bewildered now. "One of who?" I asked almost in what sounded like exasperation.

He either did not here my question or chose to ignore it. He turned away from me and started to cast what I guessed were spells on each of the walls. Once finished he looked at the door and began to chant. "Sigilla questa porta contro chiunque cerchi di entrare. Non consentire a nessuno di penetrare queste difese, " again I was completely captivated, not by the words but, by the way they seemed to resonate off my very soul.

Looking at me he seemed to be waging a war within his own mind. Seeming to come to a decision he nodded his head and began to speak. "My name is Draco Malfoy and im on the run from an psychotic wizard named Voldemort. Perchance you've ever heard of him?"

A.N _"_Sigilla questa porta contro chiunque cerchi di entrare. Non consentire a nessuno di penetrare queste difese._" _**means **Seal this door from all who seek entrance. Allow no one to penetrate these wards.

"_rivelare a me ciò che è nascosto"_ **means **reveal to me what is hidden

Thank you for reading the first chapter. I had a lot of fun writing it.

Please if it would not be to much trouble R&R.

Thanks again.


	2. Magic really exists

It was official. He was completely mad. Voldemort! Did he rally expect me to believe that. He only existed in stories kids told each other. Stories of how an insane wizard went around killing people he didn't believe worthy. He was just a story. Wasn't he? I guess those stories could b true but come on. The guy standing in front of me could be no older than 16. What would some one like that have had done to make a crazed lunatic come after him, that is of course if that crazed lunatic even existed. Did this person really expect me to believe something like that?

Even though my mind kept telling me that he didn't exist there was something that seemed to be familiar about that name. I just shook it off though. Told myself it was just my nerves gettin to me.

I was completely dumbfounded. "Voldemort" I forcefully said "only exists in the fabrications children create to entertain them selves. You don't actually expect me to believe that he's after you. Do you?"

Apparently the blond headed boy found something funny in my words because he was laughing at me. Not a laugh with any kind of humor. It came out dry and foreboding.

"You honestly don't believe Voldemort exists?" he asked his lip drawn into a smirk "You must be a muggle." At the word 'muggle' a look of disgust crossed his face and it looked like he was going to spit on me. Then he seemed to come to a decision and shook his head saying so softly that I barely heard him. "Im not my father. I will not behave as he does."

I wasn't sure what to say to this so I chose to ignore it. "Why are you running from... Voldemort?" I didn't believe that he existed not yet anyway but I might as well find out what he had to say.

"That would be none of your business actually." he replied. "So if you don't mind I've been out in that storm for hours and am positively exhausted so im going to sleep."

"Um. No you are not. You are going to explain to me who this Voldemort person is and why he is after you. Then you are going to tell me if im going insane." As I said this the octaves in my voice steadily rose leaving me speaking in a high pitched squeak by the time I was finished.

"I am not required to explain my self to you, and as to wether or not you are going insane im going to have to leave that up for you to decide."

"You are if you plan on staying in my hideout with me." I said this with an air of triumph thinking that I had cornered him. If he really was on the run there was no way he would risk going back out into that storm especially not with his leg being badly injured. Wait a minuet. Looking at his leg I saw that there was no longer a wound, but that was impossible. It had been bleeding so profusely earlier that there was no way. Unless he really was a... a... wizard. If that was the case though why hadn't he fixed it earlier? It would have been a lot less trouble getting here without him limping about.

"Are you really going to through me out?" He asked. When I didn't answer, I was to busy staring in wonder at his leg, he retorted. "Are you going to stare at my leg all night or are you going to get some rest?" this snapped me out of my reverie and caused me to look up sharply.

"Your leg."

"Yes, what about it?"

"It stopped bleeding. The cuts gone. H...how?" I was hopeing beyond hope that he would say that there never had been a cut and that the blood had been a figment of my imagination, but life can never be so simple.

"Alas that is the true beauty of magic." he replied with a wink before dropping down on the ground and immediately falling asleep.

"Magic. No that's impossible. Magic only existed in fairy tales." I said out loud in a whisper. Right? I wasn't sure of anything anymore. The events of the last few hours had already given me a head ache. And all I wanted to do was fall asleep and never wake up.

It has been 9 hours and 32 minutes. The time is 10:28 am.

I was being roughly shaken. At first I though it was my mom making me get up for school, but when I opened my eyes I was unfortunately met with the face of a dude who called himself Draco Malfoy.

Growing I pushed him away from me.

"Go away. Cant you see im trying to get my beauty sleep?" I asked only half joking.

"Merlin knows you need it." he in turn replied "but you have to get up. They've found were we've hidden our self and are in the process of disarming my wards. I need to leave. Which gives you a choice. You can either go with me and be on the run or you can stay here and die in about" checking his wrist he then finished his sentence. "3 minutes."

I was wide awake now. Die? I didn't really want to die. I wanted to live and maybe one day, if the chance ever arose, come back and visit Caitlin. Then again if I was dead I wouldn't have to worry any more. Making my decision I stood up and said "What do you want me to do? 'Cause im coming with you."

He nodded his head and replied "Grab onto my arm and don't let go." He held out his arm to me and I grabbed it in a vice like grip.

He pulled out his stick, which I had now decided was definitely a wand and with a loud POP we disappeared.

I felt as though I had been swallowed by a snake and was now in the process of going threw its digestion system. The air was completely squeezed out of my lungs and I knew that if I didn't get air soon I was going to suffocate

The outline of my vision was just starting to blur when I was released from that awful entrapment. I landed face first on the ground, at least I would have had he not caught me.

"Th... thank you. Draco." at the sound of his name being spoken he quickly released me.

"Welcome." that was all he said to me before starting off into the woods. Seeing as I had nothing else to do, I followed him.

"Were are we going?" when he didn't answer I asked again a little louder. "Draco were are we going?'"

Turning around he snapped. "Don't you ever get tired of asking questions?" What was his problem. Its not like I have anyone else to talk to. "If you must know were going to get help."

With a glare to ward off anymore questions he continued on his way. With me closely behind. We walked for a little over an hour, the trees steadily getting thicker and thicker. We never followed a path. Wed go one direction and then another. I was about to ask him if we were lost when he stopped. If I hadn't been watching him, which I will never admit to, I would have run right into him.

"We wait." that was all he said before sitting down and motioning me to sit beside him.

"Im going to tell you some things so that you wont die of shock when we enter the camp site." At my nod he continued. "As you have most likely guessed I am a wizard. I can cast magic and so can the person after me. In about fifteen minuets we will be surrounded by at least seven others. They are all on my side. You will then be interrogated before you are aloud to enter our hide out. Strictly fo safety purposes. As long as you aren't going to try and harm anyone you will be fine." with a wicked grin he added. "If you are. My advice is run. Not that you will get far. But run."

I had to smile at this. I could just see my self running blindly through the forest being chases by people who were casting spells at me. I definitely would not get far.

"Where exactly is here?"

"The only person who knows exactly where here is, is Dumbledore." seeing the look of confusion on my face at the name Dumbledore he explained. "Dumbledore is one of the greates wizards of his time." as an after thought he added. "Maybe even ever."

"Oh." I was scared now. What if these other wizards didn't except me. What if all I did was get in the way. After all it wasnt like I could perform any kind of magic.

I was deep in thought when I started to here a loud cracking sounds. Kind of like a whip cracking in the air.

Looking around I could see absolutely nothing. Then seemingly out of no were someone started to talk.

"Malfoy, is that you?" the voice that was talking was low and menacing.

"Yes, Snape. Its me. Who else could look as good as me?" this was said with a slight smirk.

"And who is the person you brought with you?"

"Can we discuss it once were inside? Its freezing out here and im starving."

There was a silence in which the person called Snape seemed to be contemplating Draco's request.

"Very well, Malfoy, but she must surrender her wand."

"She doesn't have one. She's a muggle."

"Draco would you like to..."

"Snape I said I would discuss it once inside." Draco was losing his patience now. "You do realize that the dark lord is after me. Do you really think it is safe to be standing out here? Were anyone could track us down. Maybe it is time you stopped underestimating the dark lords power."

"Do not talk to me about underestimating his power." this was said in a threatening hiss. "We shall go in once I believe her to not be influenced by the dark lord."

"What kind of damage do you think a muggle will do while surrounded by wizards and witches? Plus it is not you with the authority to question her. Your job is to escort us so as there are no." a slight pause. "complications. So get on with your job."

Once this was said a tall man with greasy black hair stepped forward.

"You insolent little.."

"Now, now Sevy. Language!" Draco draweled.

"Do not call me Sevy," he spat. "Have you forgotten? I was the one that saved you?"

"No, I will never forget that, but you seem to have forgotten that it was I who carried you back here after a severe dose of the cruciatus curse. If it wasn't for that you would be dead. So I do believe were even."

"Hmp." Snape was glaring daggers at Draco. "Fine lets go. But if she tries to escape I will PERSONALLY take care of it."

"Whatever! Can we go now?"

Glaring Snape took out his wand and swept it over me and Draco. Again I felt like I was being swallowed and as soon as I felt like I would die from lack of air it stopped. I managed to retain my balance this time. But the sight before me made me swoon.

-

A.N - im sorry it took so long to get this chap up.

Thank you for sticking with me and continuing to read.

R & R


	3. How do I know

Looking around I knew I had to be dreaming. There was no way this was real.

I was surrounded by humongous fire breathing dragons. They were rearing up baring there teeth and breathing out a mixture of fire and smoke.

One in particular caus

My head started to pound. It felt as if something was trapped inside my mind and just had to get out.

"Are you alright?" Draco had stopped and was looking at me. I had my face hidden by my hands.

"I.. Im fine." As soon as I said this I fell to the ground.

The pain was the first thing I noticed. My head was killing me. It was weird though cause it felt like my hair was on fire. It wasn't like a normal headache it was worse. Along with the pounding there was a feeling that something wanted out. No I don't mean like a little person in my head wanting to be free. I mean it was like there was something I knew but forgot. And it wanted to be remembered.

Slowly I opened my eyes. Were was I? Wasn't I supposed to be... suddenly the memories of what happed last night rushed back to me and I let out a grown.

The sound seemed to attract the attention of a slightly plump woman. Her name was Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey. I hurt." I wined

at the sound of her name coming out of my mouth her head snapped up and she stared at me in wonder.

"Deary how did u know my name?"

Come to think of it how did I know her name?

"I don't know."

"What's your name child?"

"Hermione."

No wait that was wrong. My names not Hermione. Why did I say that?

"Hermione.. What's your last name." the tone of her voice was hopeful. It was like she already knew but needed proof.

"Granger."

Again why did I say that was wrong.

My confusion apparently showed on my face because she asked what was wrong with me.

"Im confused. My head hurts so bad. My names not Hermione. Why did I say that? My names Ashley. not Hermione." I was nearly frantic now.

"Oh my." A look of dawning understanding crossed Madam Pomfrey's face "Here drink this it will make u feel better." reaching out she offered me a goblet of sleeping potion. Sleeping potion? How did I know that? I idnt get much time to contemplate this because as soon as I drank it I went into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile Madam pomfrey was marveling at the fact that Hermione Granger, the third addition to the golden trio, the brightest student Hogwarts had seen in ages, was back.

A.N- Sorry the I took so long to update. Please forgive me! R&R


	4. Memories

Thank you to my lovely reviewers. They keep me going.

'_Oh god cant they just shut up. Don't they realize how much I hurt?'_ Groaning I rolled over and was about to say something about how much I wanted them to shut their mouths when I found that I couldn't breath.

"Potter! Weasley! Get off of Mrs.Granger at once. She doesn't even know who you two are."

I could breath again.

Two boys, one with fire red hair and the other with black hair that looked as if it had never scene a brush, stood in front of me. Looking down they both sheepishly muttered. "Sorry." The light in the room was killing my eyes so I tightly shut them.

"How do you feel?" I didn't know she was talking to me so I didn't answer. "Mrs.Granger' that was what I told her my name was last night wasn't it? 'are you awake?"

"Awake? Me? Yes, im awake. Were am I."

"Your safe dear. How do you feel?"

"My head it hurts so bad."

"Drink this." Grabbing a small bottle off a shelf she poured it into a goblet and handed it to me.

Downing it in one gulp I instantly felt the throbbing in my head die away. Now I only felt light headed.

"Thank you."

What was happening? Flashes and glimpses of images were beginning to flash through my head. In the distance I could hear people whispering but I could only understand bits and pieces of their conversation.

"... you should have warned her..."

"...best... get it over with..."

"...help her the most..."

"... damage already done..."

What were they talking about? My thoughts were foggy and I had trouble focusing on anything except the images flashing through my head. So I decided to just sit back and watch.

Image after image flashed before my eyes. Images that seemed to be coming from my past. A past that I couldn't remember. A past that was forgotten. Steady they flowed. I watched everything from my birth to my present.

The pain in my head steadily increased as the images flashed by. When I had scene everything from my birth to the present time my vision was blurred red around the edges. I collapsed back into unconsciousness.

A.N- Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy the chapter

R&R


End file.
